


Dive In

by MeetMeInTheMatinee



Category: John Wick (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-24 23:28:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20022784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeetMeInTheMatinee/pseuds/MeetMeInTheMatinee
Summary: John comes home early from a work trip and finds reader at home lazing in the pool.





	Dive In

You trailed your hand lazily through the cool water as you floated in the pool. The light was fading but it was still stiflingly hot outside. Dog lounged on the deck of the pool in the shade close to the house. His ears occasionally perking up at this or that sound but much like you he was too relaxed to care. You closed your eyes and enjoyed the gentle movement of the water. You found it hard to relax when he was away but you always found the water soothing. Whether it was swimming laps or just idly floating on an inflatable raft like you were now it was calming. He was due home in a few days. Or so you thought. 

Dog shot up from the deck and started dancing and making the happy sounds he saved for John’s return. You heard the heavy door slide open and you were startled -- and very happy -- to see him standing there staring at you with his mouth open. “I hope you have sunscreen on.” Was all he said before you rolled yourself into the water to swim to greet him. As you walked up the stairs of the pool he was stripping down. You leaned in and kissed him, trying not to get him wet. “So this is what you do when I’m not home.” He said as his eyes roved over your naked and glistening form. You grinned sheepishly. “It’s not like we have neighbours to worry about.” You said before leaning in and undoing his belt for him. He grabbed your hands from the waistband of his pants and lifted them to his neck. “I really missed you.” He said as he slid his pants to the ground and stepped out of them. He scooped you into his arms and walked toward the pool. 

“John, NO!” You said with a laugh as he flung you into the water and jumped in after you. You came up sputtering and laughing. He swam up to you and grabbed your waist pulling you against him in the water. You wrapped your legs around his waist and held onto his shoulders as he swam you both over to where it was shallower and he could stand. You kissed hungrily. He had been away for almost three weeks. You moaned softly against his mouth and parted your lips, his tongue softly sliding against yours. Moving your legs from his waist so you were standing in front of him you could feel him hard against your hip. Your hand slid from his shoulder and moved slowly down his chest before slipping under the water and finding its way around his cock. He tightened his grip on your waist and gasped as you worked your hand up and down. “I want your inside me John.” You said before letting go of his cock, grabbing his hand and making your way toward the steps of the pool. 

He went to walk into the house but you tugged his hand. “No, out here.” You said as you guided him to your patio couch. You straddled his lap and wound your fingers into his wet hair as he licked and sucked at your nipple working it gently between his teeth before doing the same to the other. You moaned softly and reached between you to slowly stroke up and down his hard cock. He trailed wet kisses up your chest until his mouth was on yours. He dropped his hand from your waist and slid it down your body until his fingers were against your cunt. He hummed softly when his fingers felt how wet you were. For him. “You did miss me.” He said as he moved his fingers inside you. You bit your lip and nodded. You let go of his cock and pushed back against his shoulder. “Please, I need you.” You begged. He took his fingers from you and pressed the head of his cock against you before you sank down onto it fully. He moved his hands to your hips as you rocked against him. He met each of your movements with a thrust. All you could hear was the gentle chirp of the evening crickets and the sounds of your wet bodies moving together. He took his thumb into his mouth, he caught the grin that flashed across your face. You knew what he was doing next. Removing his thumb from his mouth he pressed it against your clit moving it in firm circles. You moaned loudly but were quickly muffled by his tongue sliding against yours. Your mouth meeting in a sloppy, urgent kiss. 

He pulled you in against his chest and you could hear him panting against your ear. His thrusts becoming deeper and erratic. You brushed his hand away from your clit and replaced it with yours. He gazed down and watched as your worked your clit as he fucked into you. “Oh, fuck.” He said in a halting voice. “Come all over me.” He didn’t have to tell you twice. You kept jerking your hips against his as your fingers rubbed small firm circles on your clit. You gasped and leaned your face against his neck. His hand finding its way to the base of your neck. He could feel you pulse and contract around his cock and as you let out your telltale raspy moan he thrust into you harder. Burying his cock inside you his own orgasm overtaking him. 

You let out a little moan when you felt him soften and slip out of you. You stayed on his lap, laying your head against his shoulder until the sweat and heat made it uncomfortable. “Let’s go back in the pool.” He said before standing up and tossing you into the water again.


End file.
